Atrubia
|population_census = 1,557,385 |population_census_year = 2010 |GDP = 400.75 billion |GDP_rank = 5th |GDP_year = |GDP_per_capita = $39,845 |GDP_per_capita_rank = 2nd |sovereignty_type = Independent |established_events = - Founding of Atrubian Empire - Declaration of Independence |established_dates = 1097 August 17, 1950 |HDI = .915 |HDI_category = High |currency = Atrubian Dollar |currency_code = ATD |simlympic_code = ATR |footnotes = }} Atrubia, officially the Royal Atrubian Empire (Arabic: الملكي الذهبي الإمبراطورية) is located on the Arabian peninsula completely bordered by Saudi Arabia. The country borders the Persian Gulf and is directly across from the coutry of Iran. The capital of the country is Atrubia city although the largest city is Meriah City. With it's desert terrain, Atrubian cities primerily lie on the coast although they are expanding inland. Atrubia is a democratic rebulic and manipulate's much of the prosperous Americas. Atrubia's darker history is shaded and "covered up." Much of it is not released to the general public, although some history is availiable. More and more is becoming availiable as time progresses. Atrubia was discovered during the crusades in 1097. Nothing is known before then as there was no written history and the natives were not too comfortable telling the armies their past. Atrubia, up to the 1750s, was a very powerful nation and resisted multiple attacks. After the declined of the Age of Discovery (also known as the Age of Exploration). The country soon fell to corruption with the peak of corruption being in 1907. Atrubia was an independent country until World War II when occupied by the American Army. The start of that occuption began in 1942 and ended in 1950 with Atrubia's declaration of independence. 'History' Atrubia had an unwritten past until discovered during the first crusade in 1097. The nation prospered until the end of the Age of Discovery. The nation declined in wealth over many years. They soon turned to corruption and were known as one of the most dangerous countries in the entire world. Around 1950-1955 oil was discovered and Atrubia prospered into a wealthy nation over 30 years. In 1980 Atrubia had an approximate population of 485K inhabitants. Today Atrubia is one of the wealthiest nations in the world, but still one of the least populous. Geography Location: Atrubia is located on the Arabian penisula 50 miles south of Kuwait and surrounded by Saudi Arabia. It's square milage is approximately 12,000 square miles. Climate: Atrubia has a very dry and arid climate like most other countries in the mid east. With low rolling mountains, Atrubia gets little rain inland. Oil Discovery Oil in Atrubia was dicovered in the early to mid fifties when the automobile was on the popularity rise. Oil was becoming more needed, and with advancements of the oil tanker, transportation of petroleum became more efficient than ever. Oil fields were practically set up overnight and (later) Atrubia became part of OPEC. Today, Atrubia is independant and sells its own oil for the regular global price (which today is around the $80 mark). League of Nations ''members, however, get a discounted price. 'Military' General Atrubia has a fairly small miltary with it consisting of about 20,000 men/women. Atrubian Empire Army (AEA) This consists of almost half the total military, about 9.5 thousand strong. Atrubian Empire Navy (AEN) Consisting of about 4.5 thousand, this is the smallest division of Atrubia's military. Atrubian Empire Air Force (AEAF) This consists of about a total of 5.5 thousand men/women. This is one of the most advanced air force's in the world. Atrubian Empire Space Administration (AESA) The first launch of an Atrubian space shuttle was on December 7th and ended on the 20th. They landed in the Atrubian desert and were transprted to the base at Meriah City International Airport. The next launch is scheduled for January 20th 2010. 'Energy''' Atrubia primely relies on Gas, Solar, Wind, and Oil power souces, although is leaning more toward renewable enery with new offshore windmill stations. Atrubia wants to be 80% green energy by 2020.